The Ghost Is Here
The Ghost Is Here was a song from the Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island soundtrack preformed by Skycycle Montage (We open on Equestrian Machine driving as the beat starts cuts to up front Twilight looks at map Cheerilee is in the middle and Big Mac drives Snips and Spike are in the back it drives off as we fade to it parked outside a gate in front of a house) Singer:Another scary night, another spooky fright (Cuts to inside where Zecora's human counterpart is having a seance and congers up a ghost Snips and Spike are scared)And we just might be in danger. (They crash the table down and run the gang look at it they run off)Oh the ghost is here and it's always a fake! (Cuts to a wall they spin around it and Twilight goes to it and times it and jumps into it inside) Singer:The ghost is here there's no reason to shake. (They land on it)The ghost is here oh give us a break it's fake. (Image appears upon Spike's paw we fade to cemetery van is parked outside cuts to inside masuleum Snips and Spike are seen entering) Singer:Another ghoul attacks he's breathing down our backs. (Bat creature pops out Snips uses a mirror the monster throws it they run cuts to outside they run out screaming) So we're making tracks for the exit! (Monster comes up to camera cuts to Snips jumping over a tombstone Spike does the same) Singer:Oh the ghost is here it's a crook in a suit. (Pan past a tombstone the bat creature is still after them the gang stops)The ghost is here he's protecting some loot. (Cuts to the guys screaming and running knocking over a flower pot the monster trips) Singer:The ghost is here ah give him the boot he's fake. (Cheerilee unmasks it to be an old man Twilight finds a necklace cuts to Cheerilee doing the "cut" thing to Big Macintosh Snips and Spike are hiding behind him we fade to riverboat as we continue) Singer:It doesn't matter where we go we know. (Cuts to inside casino the guys are seen running from the Riverboat Zombie a captain of the steamboat only zombified it throws an old chair at them and shakes a cane in the other hand the camera is under it's legs the guys back up to the doors) Singer:A ghost is gonna show and so we look for the bogus. (Close of of scared Snips and Spike gang comes in Cheerilee is to Big Mac's right while Twilight is to his left) Look for the scam.(Cuts to them landing on a wheel they spin around and the zombie comes ups to them and they land on it)Every time the ghost is a sham! (The mask falls off it's a middle age woman we fade to factory the van is parked outside) Singer:We see an eerie light. (Cuts to inside the gang look around with flashlights)And if the mood is right.(Cuts to Spike a lobster claw taps on him Spike taps on Snips they turn to see) Then we just might sight a monster! (The Shellfish Man scares them they run they run fast with the monster on their tails)Oh the ghost is here it's our frighting task!(Cuts to Spike it clamps his tail sending him flying to a chain) To face our fears and the creep in the mask! (It has Snips cornered Spike swings on chain cuts to Shellfish Man holding Snips by his shirt Spike crashes into it causing it to drop Snips)Until the ghost is here there's no reason ask! He's fake! (Cuts to gang Snips does the honors and it's a man cuts to Twilight and Cheerilee she tell Big Mac to cut by doing the thing cuts to man we blackout ending the montage)